


I’ll Be Home For Next Year

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2019 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Guy surprises him with a Birthday gift. Hal has something else he wants as well.





	I’ll Be Home For Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hal! He gets treated very nicely in today's fic for him. This one is set in the regular old standard universe, unlike the other ones, which was something that I always planned to do. I liked the idea of the fic on his actual birthday being the "real" one.
> 
> Title is from Next Year by Two Door Cinema Club.
> 
> Enjoy!

Truth be told, Hal had almost forgotten about his birthday entirely. So busy with the Corps and trying to help to rebuild, he hadn’t remembered until it was far too late to ask for leave to celebrate with his friends and family on Earth.

Not that he would’ve really wanted to. Who was he supposed to see, his brother? He hadn’t talked to him in months. Carol? That hadn’t worked out for what felt like another time he would swear would be the last. Instead, he didn’t bother, treating the twentieth of February like it was nothing special, maybe it wasn’t anything special. Why did he deserve to force others to stop what they were doing to celebrate some inconsequential birthday of his? Hal couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to have a party with the shitty cake that he pushed around his plate until he could throw it away without offending the person who had bought it. 

Most of the day passed and no one said anything to him, besides John and Kyle who both called him. John was off with the League and Kyle was hanging around with some teeny bopper team, one of many. John asked if he was coming to the League party for the people who had birthdays during February, and Hal shook his head, pretending to be busy.

He was relieved that no one had said much of anything, and that no one showed up to drag him to some party. He could have his own quiet celebration instead.

The moment he sat at the bar, he looked over to meet Guy’s eyes. Guy immediately pushed away from who he was talking to, and Hal thought that he was going to blow up his plans to have a quiet birthday, but Guy just walked up and poured him his usual drink.

Next to the drink, he placed a wrapped box, and gave him a small smile.

“Happy Birthday, Jordan.” He said, quietly.  
“Thanks, Guy.”

Guy looked at him expectantly, so Hal reached for the box and opened it.

When he was a kid, his dad used to get him a model airplane every year for his birthday, and he’d always make time for them to build it together. It was the last time he actually enjoyed his birthday. He must’ve told Guy this at some point, because he was staring down at one of those kits that he used to love as a kid, a model of a plane that he would’ve wished he could fly as a kid, one that he’s flown before and wished he could fly again.

“I know you like planes or whatever, so I got one for you.” Guy said, rubbing the back of his neck, pink starting to color his cheeks.  
“Thank you, it’s great.”

They shook hands because Hal couldn’t exactly hug him from across the bar, and he wasn’t sure if Guy would want to hug him anyway. But he had to have remembered what Hal had told him long ago, this wasn’t just because he liked planes. He had put thought into it, to the point where Hal found himself wondering if it weren’t just a coincidence that it was a model he had flown. 

It meant a hell of a lot.

Guy was busy with the bar, Hal stayed all night, reading the back of the box and pacing himself on drinks. He didn’t see much of him, but, when he did, the blush remained on his face. Like he was embarrassed to have given Hal such a meaningful gift. Eventually, the bar had to close, everyone filtering out while Guy cleaned glasses and Hal stayed in his seat.

When the last Lantern walked out, Guy turned the open side around and locked the door, turning to face Hal.

“Bar’s closed, Jordan.”  
“I know. I just wanted to thank you again for the gift, Guy.”  
“Yeah, well, it is your birthday and all. That’s what people do on your birthday, they give you gifts.”

He was trying to deflect, moving back behind the bar. Hal laughed softly, leaning hard on his hand. They weren’t exactly the most emotionally open Lanterns out there.

“It’s a really thoughtful gift, Gardner.”  
“Don’t get your panties in a wad, Jordan. It was the first thing I saw in the store.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Really, it was.” Guy said, turning away and cleaning another glass.

Hal slid over the bar, getting in his personal space, smirk on his face. He reached over, taking the glass out of Guy’s hand and putting it down before his hands found broad shoulders. Guy’s hands were warm and huge as they slid down to his hips, they were close enough that he could hear the way his breath hitched in his throat.

“Yeah. I believe you.” Hal hummed, voice low.  
“You should.”

He moved in slowly, head tilting slightly when their noses started to brush. Guy’s eyes fluttered shut and Hal couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face when he tilted in completely, dodging his mouth in favor of a tight hug. Hal quickly found himself pressed up against the bar, small of his back bumping against it.

“Don’t tease, Jordan, it’s not a good look on you.” Guy said, pressing their lips together.

It was a good kiss, rough enough for both of them. Hal’s hands moved from his shoulders to rub through short ginger hair, pulling Guy harder against him. Hands hooked under his thighs, putting him on his back on the bar, Guy following him down to keep their mouths connected. Hal’s hands moved down to find Guy’s bicep, he was obviously muscular but it was different when he was pinned to the bar under him, and he found himself moaning into his mouth.

Guy’s fingers pushed up under his shirt, running over his abs, up to tease at his nipple, and Hal rolled his hips against his. Guy moaned at that, starting to work on getting Hal naked under him, gently removing his jacket and breaking the kiss just briefly to tear his shirt up and off of him.

Soon enough, he was only in his underwear while Guy was completely clothed. Hal frowned at that, sitting up and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Guy took that as the initiative to take it off, Hal whistling at the sight of him.

“Like what you see, Jordan?” He said, smirking at him.

Hal tugged him back towards him in response, laying back down and pulling him down, chest to chest as they kissed again. It was a shorter kiss this time, Guy pulling back to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his body, pausing to tongue at one of his nipples before moving down his stomach, right down to the prominent bulge in his underwear. 

Guy sucked at the head of his cock through his briefs, and Hal rolled his hips up. Guy caught him like that, holding him firm as he licked and sucked at him, teasing him through his briefs. He didn’t stay there for too long, pulling back to pull Hal’s underwear off, baring him to the empty bar. He was achingly hard and leaking, and Guy smirked at him before ignoring his cock entirely.

Instead, he turned them, climbing up on the bar next to him, and rolled him back up into the same hold he had on him before, hips held up in the air. Bending forward, Guy licked a long trail up the cleft of his ass right over his hole. Hal let out an incoherent noise, caught somewhere between a moan and a whine.

Guy licked him open impatiently, sliding a slicked, lubricated finger in the moment he could. Hal could feel his erection on his back, rubbing up against him insistently, and Hal suddenly felt a wave of need wash over him. The tongue pressing against his rim felt good, sure, but he wanted Guy’s cock to split him open. 

His suspicions that Guy was big came when Guy shifted up to pull himself out of his pants, thick cock bobbing up and down just over his hole. Hal’s eyes must’ve gone wide because Guy smirked, stroking himself slowly.

“Ready for me, Jordan?”  
“Do it, Gardner.” Hal said, rising up to the challenge in the smirk on Guy’s face.

Guy split him open with his cock, pressing in and in and _in_. They groaned in unison, Hal’s hand finding the underside of the bar and holding onto it tightly.

“You’re tight, fuck.” Guy groaned and Hal could only moan in response.

He started to move quickly, not waiting too long for Hal to get used to it, because they both knew that he could take it. They also both knew that it wasn’t going to last, not from how tight Hal was around him or from how the deep strokes of his cock nailed Hal’s prostate over and over again.

“Remind me why I’m not inside of you all the fuckin’ time, Jordan?” Guy groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
“I don’t know, fuck! Harder.” Hal laughed out, moaning loudly.

Guy obliged and Hal pulled him down for another kiss. It didn’t take either one of them much longer to cum, Hal letting out a string of moans and whines as he shot off over his chest, entirely untouched. Guy moaned at the sight, slamming into Hal one last time and filling him up.

They breathed together, in the warm glow of their shared orgasm. Guy’s fingers smeared the cum on Hal’s abs over his skin absentmindedly, and Hal panted to try to catch his breath. Eventually, Guy pulled his softening cock out of him, both of them groaning again at the feeling, and bent down to give him another kiss. Hal’s fingers found the back of his neck, chuckling softly into the kiss.

“You care about me.” He taunted, smirk on his face.

Guy flushed, pulling back from the kiss.

“N-No I don’t! It was the first thing I saw at the store, shut up.”

Hal laughed, kissing Guy one more time before sitting up, leaning against him.

“Thank you.”  
“Yeah, well. Happy Birthday, Hal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
